


Drive a Girl to Crime

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [131]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Leaping out of Helicopters, adrenaline rush, crazy stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I prefer the term socially not well-adjusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive a Girl to Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Criminally Insane (title by Lia Jane)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79267284#t79267284)

"I prefer the term socially not well-adjusted," Hardison interjected.  
  
"She's crazy, Hardison, and quit interrupting." Elliot turned back to Parker, who hung in the van window, hair wild and grinning. "Get in Lucille."  
  
"In a minute." She disappeared back up her harness.  
  
Elliot shoved his head out the window to make sure she wasn't climbing back up the line to the helicopter she'd just _leapt_ out of. "Next time you hitch a ride, stay up there 'til they land!" he shouted.  
  
The wind wasn't quite loud enough to blow the sound of her giggles away. There really _wasn't_ enough adrenaline rush in an ordinary life.


End file.
